Pandora Bandit Syndrome
by Oreo Stories
Summary: Pandora contains many similarities to Mareth, but I doubt that the latter was prepared for the Vault hunters. Read as the Vault Hunters cause mayhem and silliness from the forest to Tel'Adre. Also, Claptrap. Xover with Corruption of Champions


Borderlands does not belong to me, it belongs to gearbox software and its creators. The same applies to Corruption of Champions.

_Pandora Bandit Syndrome is a mental disorder found in many of Pandora's residents. People afflicted with this disorder are highly unstable, and are prone to shouting nonsense at the top of their lungs. PBS has afflicted two notable Pandoran residents: Tiny Tina and Krieg. Tiny Tina was very young when she developed PBS, and she seems to have more mental clarity and stability than the average bandit. There are even rare moments when she becomes completely stable. Krieg, on the other hand, has the most interesting and fully developed case. Krieg's mind was split in two, with the dominant half being pure PBS and the other being his old and sane self. Krieg's dominant personality consists of nothing more than bloodlust, and his sane personality tries to direct it towards more useful and moral paths. Some phrases he is known for are "I'm the conductor of the POOP train!" and "I have the shiniest meat bicycle!"_

_**Story Start**_

It was a normal day on Pandora… or as normal as it can be, considering it's on _Pandora_. The vault hunters had just come back from a mission, and were all pretty tuckered out. Axton and Salvador headed towards Moxxi's for some drinks, Maya went towards the Vault Hunter HQ for some rest, Gaige went to scooter's garage to work on Deathtrap, and Zero and Kreig disappeared the moment eyes were off them… but you could hear Krieg singing to claptrap's beat-boxing halfway across Sanctuary. At the Crimson Raiders base, Maya was chatting with Lilith. Tiny Tina was also present, but she was playing pinball in the other room. Suddenly, the loudspeakers blared and Tannis started speaking.

"Dear Diary, today I have invented a portable wormhole capable of transporting someone to an alternate dimension. I have peeked inside and it looks even worse than Pandora! I must never reveal this information to anyone, lest they come to me seeking adventure. Wait a minute… This isn't my echo-recorder!" Zero then took over.

"_Calling Vault Hunters/This new world is filled with gems/We can profit much_".

"Damn it Zero, that world is filled with an electromagnetic field that I have yet to study! I can't just go announcing to everyone about this! Turn that off!" the speakers died down, but everyone had heard. Axton came running towards the Vault Hunter HQ with Salvador trailing behind yelling, "Wait for me amigo! I have stubby legs!" Gaige riding deathtrap towards the HQ, and Krieg came running while screaming the lyrics to 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus. The vault hunters and Tiny Tina all rushed into Tannis' office in a rush, accidentally knocking everyone into the portal with a clatter.

_**Line Break**_

The vault hunters, Tina, and Tannis slowly woke up. Tina was the first to notice something was wrong.

"Damn, I feel real wet between my legs. Did I piss myself?" Everyone else realized that they were extremely aroused; they then all ran off behind separate rocks for some release. Tannis was the first to come out, with Axton and Salvador coming out soon after. Then there was a scream and Maya came out with Zero from the same rock. Gaige could be heard moaning from behind her rock and Krieg was just peeing while humming songs from the backstreet boys.

Once everyone was done, they regrouped near where they came to this place and started nervously looking back and forth between each other. Krieg was the first to break away and quickly started heading off into the distance while Tiny Tina chased after him screaming about the 'fire in my loins'. Krieg responded with a scream of "No daddy-daughter time!" Gaige, who had summoned Deathtrap earlier, sighed and headed off towards a forest nearby. Maya saw some mountains in the distance and dragged zero along with her, Axton and Salvador went towards a lake, and Tannis stood there looking upset. She then pulled out a pistol and headed off into the distance as well. Suddenly, the portal opened and out came claptrap.

"What the… where is everyone? I could have sworn they all went into the portal!"


End file.
